


jam

by ozarkhowler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozarkhowler/pseuds/ozarkhowler
Summary: a jamilton fic





	

Alexander Hamilton slam dunked Thomas Jefferson into the trashcan. "He's a racist piece of shit," Alexander stated before getting on his skateboard and doing a kickflip out the window.


End file.
